Rachael
Rachael was an experimental Nexus-7 Replicant created by Eldon Tyrell. Biography Creation Being the founder of the Tyrell Corporation, Eldon Tyrell had access to unfathomable wealth, power, and technology. In order to colonize and explore habitable areas for Off-world Colonies, the Tyrell Corporation manufactured Replicants. These replicants were just like humans, although often possessing superior strength and greater or equal intellect in comparison to their genetic designers. The Nexus-6 variety of Replicants up to 2019 possessed strength and intellect, but were not equipped to live longer than 4 years in an effort to curb rebellions and limit their danger (despite their effectiveness in colonization and hazardous labor). Because of his status in society, Tyrell developed Rachael alongside these Nexus-6 models, although including significant differences. She was implanted with memories given by Tyrell's niece to better control her. Falling back on memories gave Rachael a sense of reality and purpose, evening out her emotions and testing to see the effectiveness of such an experiment for future Nexus models. Rachael is created, but more than just having implanted memories of Tyrell's niece, she is led to believe that she is human. We do not know how long she has been "switched on", but Tyrell admits that he thinks she is "beginning to suspect". After imprinted with false memories, Rachael is a secretary for the Tyrell Corporation and assists Tyrell in running operations. Voight-Kampff Testing and Meeting Deckard Shortly after the return of the Nexus-6 replicants, Blade Runner Rick Deckard is called out of retirement to hunt and "retire" the returning Nexus-6 model replicants. Deckard is sent to the Tyrell Corporation building to use the Voight-Kampff machine and test any replicant present within the complex. Being aware that a Blade Runner is visiting the complex, Rachael enters the meeting room of the Tyrell Corporation Building and greets Deckard after commenting on how the Corporation's owl is artificial, similar to majority of the owls within the city. Believing she is human, Rachael asks Deckard if he has ever retired a human by mistake. After Deckard replies that he has not, Rachael replies back saying that in a Blade Runners' line of work, this is always a possibility. However, the conversation is cut short when Tyrell enters the room and requests that he wants to see the Voight-Kampff Test working on a human subject. Trying to convince Deckard that Rachael is human, Tyrell insist Rachael to be used as the human test subject. During the test, Deckard notices Rachael's eye patterns are of a replicant and realizes that Rachael is an experimental replicant with implanted memories which provide a cushion for her emotions. After asking many more questions than the average replicant, Tyrell asks Rachael to leave him alone with Deckard. After Rachael leaves, Tyrell reveals to Deckard that she is a prototype model of a different kind of replicants Tyrell has interest in constructing. Tyrell also informs Deckard that Rachael is unaware that she is a replicant and that he would like Rachael to remain unaware of her state. Reconciling with Deckard After the Voight-Kampff Test, Rachael feels uneasy and is questioning her humanity claiming that she is human and her memories are her own. The next evening, Rachael leaves the corporation and goes to Deckard's apartment. Rachael enters the apartment elevator and sits hidden in the corner of the elevator and waits for Deckard to return. As Deckard enters the elevator and the elevator stops at the appropriate floor, Rachael reveals herself to Deckard. Rachael walks with Deckard to his door while explaining how Tyrell will neither speak to her nor see her concerning her test. Deckard attempted to send Rachael away however after entering his apartment room, he allows her to enter. Rachael enters and shows a picture of what Rachael believes to be her mother and explain that she has memories of her childhood with her mother. Rachael wants to further explain but Deckard cuts her off to recall to her the memories of her childhood; informing her that he is only aware of her memories because they are imprinted. Deckard explains to her that her memories are false due to its connections with Tyrell's niece. Shocked by the evidence found, Rachael begins to cry in silence. Deckard wants to cheer her up and offers her a drink. As Deckard enters his kitchen to get a glass, Rachael drops her photo and walks out of the apartment. A Life Without Purpose Rachael, after learning the truth of herself, accepts her condition and continues to live life the way she sees fit. One night, Rachael is awoken by a phone call from Deckard while he is investigating at Taffey Lewis. Deckard offers another apology and asks for her to come to the bar to relax and spend time with him. Rachael politely declines and hangs up. However, thinking about her life and her state of distress, Rachael gets dressed and leaves. Saving Deckard While walking alone through the city, Rachael hears a fight near her and decides to investigate. Getting close enough to see the physical confrontation, Rachael notices that the two men fighting are Deckard and Leon. Rachael notices Deckard's gun on the ground as it was knocked from Deckard's hand during the fight. Rachael picks it up and shoots Leon moments before Leon is about to kill Deckard. Loss and Love After saving Deckard's life, Rachael goes back to Deckard's apartment to stay with him after realizing that she has nothing much to live for, due to her short lifespan as a replicant. Rachael asked Deckard if he would still retire her if she was to leave Los Angeles. Deckard replies that he would not, but another Blade Runner probably would. Exhausted from the night, Deckard lays down on his couch and falls asleep. While at Deckard's piano, Rachael unties her hair to be more comfortable and less professional. Rachael sits on the stool next to Deckard's piano and begins to play a tune on the piano. After Deckard questions her ability to play, Rachael explains that she has fond memories of learning how to play and playing for others. Rachael then ponders on her life and realizes that she is now might be able to live her life free from Tyrell and Blade Runners. Rachael and Deckard begin to get intimate as they kiss and undress before having sex. The next morning, Deckard leaves his apartment to report in before being sent to Sebastian's apartment to locate another replicant. Leaving the Life Behind After the death of Roy Batty, Deckard returns to his apartment and cautiously enters when he sees the door is ajar. He finds Rachael alive and informs her that they must leave the city. As they leave Deckard comes across an origami calling card (an origami figure of a unicorn) left by Gaff to show that he has been at the apartment while Rachael was asleep. Both of them are allowed to live - Deckard by Roy and Rachael by Gaff. After Deckard examines the origami figure, Deckard suddenly questions his humanity while Rachael watches by the exit door. After turning towards Rachael, both Deckard and Rachael depart toward an uncertain future together. A Life with Deckard Main Article: Blade Runner 2: The Edge of Human Months after leaving the city, Rachael and Deckard live together on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Rachael is kept within a Tyrell transport that slows down her aging process. Near the end of the novel, Sarah Tyrell, who is Eldon's niece and Rachael's template, brings her to Tyrell headquarters in order to meet with Deckard and allowed to flee. However, it is ultimately learned that Rachael is killed by Tyrell agents while Sarah and Deckard escape, allowing Sarah to reclaim her place as Tyrell's niece. Category:Characters Category:Replicants